battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Into the Future
Into the Future is the second saga in The Battle Cats and is unlocked after clearing Chapter 1 of Empire of Cats. This mode contains 3 additional chapter, with 48 levels in each once again. This mode also introduces Timed Score Rewards, in which you gain bonus rewards depending on how quickly you complete a stage. The main gimmick of this saga is the debut of Alien Enemies; they are extremely strong, don't give much cash, and have a 700% strength magnification by default, which can only be reduced by the anti-Alien Crystals you may obtain as Treasure. Lastly, the deployment cost for Cat Units is that of Legend Stages and EoC Chapter 2, which means you pay 1.5x for the base price of a unit. Chapter 1: Time Enough for Cats *Boss of this chapter is Cli-One, with a wave of Alien peons. *Players unlock additional Cat Combos upon completion. *Completing this chapter also unlocks Cats of the Cosmos. Chapter 2: Alien Intrigue: A Maiden's Revenge *Old Aliens not introduced in this chapter have a strength magnification of 250%. *Boss of this chapter is Corrupted Valkyrie, with a stronger wave of Alien peons. *Players unlock Valkyrie Cat's True Form upon completion. Gains a ~50% attack boost, and a 35% chance to freeze all enemies (except Metal) for 2 seconds. *Completing this chapter also unlocks another set of Cat Combos. Chapter 3: The Ancients Arise: Take Back Earth! *Old Aliens not introduced in this chapter have a strength magnification of 500%. *Boss of this chapter is Raging Bahamut Cat, with an even stronger wave of Alien peons. *Players unlock Bahamut Cat's True Form upon completion. He becomes more of a kamikaze unit, with extraordinarily high DPS, insane movement speed and much more frequent attacks. However, his range is greatly reduced in this form. *Completing this chapter also unlocks Talents, NP and another set of Cat Combos. Into the Future Stages and Treasures Aqua Crystal Plasma Crystal Ancient Tablet Mysterious Force Cosmic Energy Void Fruit Blood Fruit Sky Fruit Heaven's Fruit Time Machine Future Tech Note: Void Fruit, Blood Fruit, Sky Fruit and Heaven's Fruit improve effects used against the specified enemy's type: *They increase the duration of Slow, Freeze and Weaken effects. *They increase the distance of the Knockback effect. *"Massive Damage" and "Insane Damage" units have their damage increased even further against that type of enemies. *"Resistant" and "Insanely Tough”'units take decreased damage received from that type of enemies even further. *"'Strong Against" units have their damage increased even further against that type of enemy, and decreases damage received from that type of enemies even further. Trivia * The Time Machine Treasure bears some resemblance to the DeLorean Time Machine from Back to the Future, as it has wheels that turn sideways like in the 2nd movie and rocket thrusters in the back. * Maldives and Hawaii are the only locations visited in Empire of Cats to not appear in Into the Future, since Floating Continent and The Great Abyss weren't in Empire of Cats, so some levels had to be replaced. Category:Main Category:Main Chapters Levels Category:Game Features